Jewlie
is a character for Season 3 and the true form of Jewlulu. Her role is to choose and guide idols to the path of becoming a Divine Idol by having them perform the Kami Idol Challenge. Her preferred brand is Rosette Jewel. After the events of the Kami Idol Grand Prix, Jewlie gave her job as the goddess to her younger sister, Janice, and now has the job of delivering PriTickets to new idols. Personality Her personality is calm, kind, and tender with a slightly naive nature. She is mature when the time calls for it and handles overseeing the Grand Prix, deciding which Idols stand a chance at obtaining the Kami Idol title. Appearance Jewlie is a tall pale skinned girl with the same, sleepy eyes present with Faruru and Jewlulu. They are a soft, light purple with feathery, pale mint eyelashes. On her forehead is a gold heart surrounded with several tiny gems. Her pale mint hair is extremely long and worn in several sections. Most of her hair is pulled into a large bun with a curly ponytail flowing through it and a braid tied around the bottom to hold it together. Tucked behind her head are large loops of hair, while her forelocks are thick and reach her chest, held with jewel ornaments. She wears a gold and blue jewel pair of headphones, and is normally depicted in a white gown accented with silver, gold, lavender, and sky-blue, along with several diamond gems. Relationships * Janice - Her younger sister. Although Janice shows significant hatred towards Jewlie for her 'irresponsibility' as a Goddess, Jewlie still cares about her and always keep her in mind for Janice's sake. * Laala Manaka - Her adoptive mother, Laala took care of Jewlie when she was Jewlulu. Due to the 'mother-daughter' bond they share over the time when Jewlie was a baby, they became almost inseparable. * Falala•A•Larm - She respects her as her "older sister", and refers to her as "Falala-sama." * Galala•S•Leep - She respects her as her "older sister", and refers to her as "Galala-sama." Significant Coords *Kami Coord - Her casual and Cyalume Coord. Etymology Jewlie (ジュリィ): It's another spelling of Julie, which is derived from the Latin name Julia, and it means "youthful" or "beautiful", which refers to Jewlie's appearance. Her name also has the word "jewel" in it, which may refer to her brand Rosette Jewel and coords. Trivia *She resembles Faruru and Gaaruru, but her relationship with them is unknown. **It was theorized she may have been an aged up version of one of them. **In episode 94, it was revealed that she is in fact the true form of Jewlulu. *She shares her voice actress with Ajimi Kiki, Mimiko Jigoku and Lilie Shirogane from Aikatsu Stars!. *She has the same Mic as Triangle. * Her favorite food is Cotton Candy, and her favorite drink is Peach Juice. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Season 3 Category:S3 Main Character Category:Main Character Category:Anime Category:Rosette Jewel user Category:Kami Idol Category:Premium Idol